Run
by crazzyy88
Summary: Not the best at summaries. This is my first R&R... be nice : ... Finn is attacked. Puck helps. Kurt crumbles under pressure, he blames himself. Mercedes helps him through. sam/kurt slash
1. Don't Tell Me its Over

Run.

Chapter one - Don't Tell Me Its Over

* * *

**Mercedes' POV.**

Its been six weeks since Kurt had transferred to Dalton, I see him on the weekends still, why am I still so lonely? I sat on the park bench alone, waiting for my boy Kurt, running late us per usual, probably having a wardrobe malfunction.

"CEDES" I turned to see my beautiful little white boy running towards me, red faced and tears in his eyes. I jumped out of my seat and ran towards him. What had happened?

"Kurt, boy, what's wrong?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Finn, he's in the hospital, it was Karofsky!" he sobbed into my shoulder uncontrollably. I could feel the anger bubbling up in my chest.

Surprising myself the first words that smacked my lips were, "How is Rachel?".

Kurt looked at me like I was an alien, but then shook his head, "She's shaken, but she's the more angry than I've ever seen her in my life. Will you come to the hospital with me?"

"Course I will, Baby," I said stroking my best friends head.

We sprinted to his beautiful Jeep, "Gimme your keys, Kurt," he went to protest but I instantly shot him down. "Kurt, honey you're in too much of a state to drive, let me."

He gave me the keys to his beloved car and I jumped into the front seat. Damn a girl could get used to this, I feel like superwoman. I stabbed the keys into the ignition, and sped off towards Lima Hospital.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Oh my god how could this happen? It is all because of me. The evil fucker couldn't get me so he went for the person closest to me. Thank god everyone else was ok.

When we arrived at the hospital, we sprinted straight to the administration desk. The woman perched behind the desk was pretty unperturbed by our franticness, she just simply asked "Who are you here to see?"

"Finn Hudson!" I spat more viciously than I anticipated.

"Are you a relative?" she asked, now looking quite taken aback.

"Yes I'm his brother," I said trying to keep my tone calm and collected, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry but she can't go through, only relatives, I'm sorry,"

"Oh my Dior. Please ma'am, she is here for me, she is my backbone, I wont be able to get through this without her!" I pleaded.

"Its because I'm black isn't it?" spat Mercedes.

The clerk truly looked horrified, as if someone had accused her of murder. "No, my dear, of course not, I just assumed you wasn't a relative," recovered the clerk.

"Please, let her come with me, I won't be able to get through this without my best friend," I begged again.

"Ok, just this once," she said. "He's in room 207."

"Thank you so much," I said sending her as sweet a smile as I could, while Mercedes just glared at her.

"Lame-ass white girl," she muttered as we rapidly counted our way to room 207.

I skidded to a halt outside room two hundred and seven. I saw Carole leaning over a still mass, obviously sobbing, while my dad just stood there, a hard expression on his face, simply stroking his wife's hair.

"Dad?" I said sheepishly.

"Kurt!" said Carole with a start. She jumped from her position and embraced me with a warm hug, a type of hug I usually associated with Mercedes.

"What happened? How is he?" I asked hurriedly as me and Mercedes rushed to Finn's bedside. What I saw horrified me.

His nose was almost flat, he had several cuts on his face and he had bruises emblazoned on his neck, where Karofsky had obviously tried strangling him. Tears burned his eyes, and I made no attempt to keep them from streaming down my face.

"The bastard had a baseball bat. Hence his nose, and the asshole tried strangling him. If it wasn't for Puck he never would have survived," said Carole.

"Wait, Puck?" said Mercedes shocked.

"Yeah," said my dad turning to the brown girl. "he was walking past as it happened. He pulled Karofsky off him, he's in the room next door."

"Puck got hurt too?" I questioned sobbing.

"He's worse off than Finn," said Carole.

"And what about Karofsky?" Mercedes asked now crying freely too. I went and took her hand, trying to comfort myself and her at the same time.

"He bolted. A man drove past them, and scared him off, he rang the ambulance, and saved their lives." my father stated.

"This is all my fault," I said crumbling under the pressure of it all.

"Don't say that Kurt!" shrieked Mercedes, embracing me with one arm.

"IT IS! I left, I ran away from it, it should be me here. That cunt attacked Finn because he couldn't attack me! He is getting those close to me, just to get to me!"

"Kurt don't say that!" said a voice that made us all jump. I turned around and saw Rachel Berry, red and puffy eyed. Me and Mercedes leaped forward and hugged the girl tightly. I could feel her relax in our embrace.

"Rachel I'm so sorry this happened," I proclaimed.

"Can the two of you do me a favour?" she asked quietly.

"Anything, Rachel! We may appear to hate each other, but really we love you! We'll do anything you need, we all need each other in a time like this." said Mercedes touching Rachel's face.

"Could you come find a small room, I need to sing. I need to let off some steam," she requested, choking back fresh tears.

"Let's go," nodded Mercedes, taking both our hands leading us out of the sombre hospital room.


	2. Piece Of My Heart

Sorry, but this is basically them all singing a song each, to try and help them cope with what has just happened. Sam will be coming into it soon.

Chapter two - Piece of my heart.

**Kurt's POV.**

It took us the better part of an hour to find a room with a CD player, that was both, away from patients and in a rather deserted area. Not surprisingly, Rachel had her vast collection of backing track CD's with her. I took them from her and browsed through them. Instantly I saw the song I wanted to sing. I took the CD from its cased and gently popped it into place in the player.

A country beat rang through the room, and I was glad to hear that it was the Faith Hill version. Once my cue came along, I started singing, pouring as much emotion into the words as I possibly could.

_Didn`t I make you feel_

_Like you were the only man?_

_Didn't I give you everything_

_That a woman possibly can?_

_Each time I tell myself_

_i think i've had enough_

_well i'm gonna show you baby_

_that a woman can be tough_

_Come on, come on, come on and_

_Take it_

_Take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_Take another little piece of my heart_

_I know you will_

_Break it_

_Break another little piece of my heart now baby_

_cause you know you got it_

_If it makes you feel good_

_so good_

_You're out on the street lookin' good_

_Baby deep down in your heart_

_you know that it ain't right_

_No you'll never hear me cryin_

_you know i cry all the time_

_Each time I tell myself that I can't stand the pain_

_You hold me in your arms_

_and I start singin once again_

_Come on, come on, come on and_

_take it_

_Take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_Take another little piece of my heart_

_i know you will_

_Break it_

_Break another little piece of my heart now baby_

_cause you know you got it_

_If it makes you feel good_

_so good_

_each time i tell myself_

_that i can't stand the pain_

_you hold me in your arms_

_and i start singin once again_

_so Come on, come on, come on and take it_

_Take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_won't you just take it_

_Take another little piece of my heart_

_i know you will_

_and you will break it_

_Break another little piece of my heart now baby_

_cause you know you got it_

_If it makes you feel good_

_oh so good_

_Take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_won't you just take it_

_take another little piece of my heart_

_i know you will_

_and you will break it_

_break another little piece of my heart now baby_

_take another little piece of my heart my heart my heart my heart my heart_

_take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_won't you just break it_

_break another little piece of my heart my heart my heart my heart my heart._

When the music faded out I stopped singing, and saw Rachel and Mercedes open mouthed at my rendition.

"Kurt, that was fantastic," proclaimed Rachel, hugging me tightly. "Cedes, do you want to go next?"

"Sure," replied Mercedes.

**Mercedes POV.**

I have to admire Rachel, I know she can be unbearably annoying at times, but it is the moment like these where she truly shines. I walked to the bed where Kurt had left the vast array of CD's and looked through them. I saw one, that wasn't the most fitting, but I thought I'd sing it, to show Rachel and Kurt I know how they feel.

I strode to the CD player and changed the CD's. When I pressed play I heard Kurt gasp in sad delight behind me. The piano tune sung through the room and I began to sing.

_You're everything I thought you never were_

_And nothing like I thought you could've been_

_But still you live inside of me_

_So tell me how is that?_

_You're the only one I wish I could forget_

_The only one I'd love enough to not forgive_

_And though you break my heart, you're the only one_

_And though there are times when I hate you_

_Cause I can't erase_

_The times that you hurt me_

_And put tears on my face_

_And even now while I hate you_

_It pains me to say_

_I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you babe_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you_

_But let me just say_

_I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No_

_No broken-hearted girl_

_I'm no broken-hearted girl_

_Something that I feel I need to say_

_But up to now I've always been afraid_

_That you would never come around_

_And still I want to put this out_

_You say you've got the most respect for me_

_But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me_

_And still you're in my heart_

_But you're the only one and yes_

_There are times when I hate you_

_But I don't complain_

_Cause I've been afraid that you would've walk away_

_Oh but now I don't hate you_

_I'm happy to say_

_That I will be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you babe_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you_

_But let me just say_

_I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No…No_

_No broken-hearted girl_

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be…Oooo_

_I'm living in a world that's all about you and me…yeah_

_Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free_

_To spread my wings and fly away_

_Away With you_

_yeah yeah yeah, ohh ohh ohh_

_I don't wanna be without my baby_

_I don't wanna a broken heart_

_Don't want to take a breath with out my baby_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you_

_But let me just say_

_I don't want to love you in no kind of way..No..No_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl..No..No.._

_No broken-hearted girl_

_Broken-hearted girl No…no…_

_No broken-hearted girl_

_No broken-hearted girl._

The music cut out and I stopped. Rachel was the first to speak. I turned to her and she had tears streaming down her tanned face. "Mercedes, you truly are amazing. You almost sang it better than Beyoncé herself."

I walked to the petite Jewish girl and hugged her tightly. Rachel very rarely gave praise, but this made Mercedes feel a compassion towards the tiny diva like never before.

"Your turn my dear," I said sweetly.

**Rachel's POV.**

The mood was more sombre than ever, I could barely stand it. I wanted to sing something uplifting, but it would be unfitting to the situation. "This song has always held a place in my heart, and I think it's the most fitting song, other than the songs that you guys have already sung."

"Go for it, Girl" said Kurt sadly.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

By this stage I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, I opened them and saw Mercedes and kurt freely sobbing too.

_You used to captivate me_

_by your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me._

I stopped singing and collapsed on the bed, feeling to drained to go on, Mercedes and Kurt joined me.

"Rachel you have no idea how stunning that was," Kurt said.

"Y - Yeah Rachel, you should be proud of yourself," agreed Mercedes, chocking back her tears.

"Thanks guys, you have no idea how great if feels to have someone here to talk to right now,"

"I know, Rachel, if it wasn't for Mercedes, I don't know what I'd be doing right now," sobbed Kurt.


	3. You've Got A Friend In Me

**You've Got a Friend in Me**

**Kurt's POV.**

When the three of us had cried ourselves to almost dehydration, and mustered the will to get up from our uncomfortable, yet comforting positions on the small hospital bed, we went to Puck's room to check on him. When we arrived in his room, the lights were off and he laid alone. His face was worse than Finn's, although his nose seemed to be in one piece.

"Sweet Jesus, this asshole is gonna pay," blurted out my best friend, who had rushed up to Noah Puckerman's bedside.

"This is revolting, do his parents even know?" asked Rachel beside us, clearly repulsed at Puck being left alone.

"I don't know, I'll check with my dad," I said and left the room.

On the way to Finn's hospital room, there was only one person I could think about. Sam Evans. Finn and Sam had become rather close recently, which was to my annoyance, seeing as I had a growing crush on the blonde bombshell.

I took out my phone from my sleek Yves Saint Laurent skinny jeans and flipped it open. I created and new message

"_Hey Sam, something bad has happened, how soon can you can you get to Lima General?"_

My eyes glazed with tears again. I couldn't cry. Not more, I had to be strong. Strong like I "always" am. I was coming up to Finn's room and I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. The blonde boy had texted back almost instantly.

"_Dude, are you okay? I'm at Quinn's house, will I bring her?"_

I looked at the text for a minute straight, without even thinking about anything in general. I awoke from my reverie and sent back, "_Bring her if you must, its not me, I'm fine, but please Sam hurry."_

I walked into Finn's room and saw a doctor standing over him taking his temperature, Carole and my Dad staring intently, hoping for news. The doctor saw me and smiled feebly, I nodded back and shifted upto my parents.

"Has anything happened?" I asked tentatively, my voice shaking with nerves.

"No, Hon, nothing yet," replied Carole, her voice thick with tears. She places he hand on my arm in a comforting way, knowing I was just as scared right now has she was.

"Have Noah's parents been called? He's all alone in there! Rachel and Mercedes are with him now." I said a little harsher than I meant to. I too was repulsed that no one had been to visit Puck.

"They tried, but no one was home," My father said sadly. "But they are trying every ten minutes."

"Ok, well I called Sam, he is on his way, I'm going to meet him outside now," I stated and turned on my heels and left the small, machine filled room.

Again I flipped open my phone to see a new message, I hadn't felt the vibrating.

"_I'm nearly there, meet me out front?"_

I replied instantly.

"_Sure, wait for me there, I'll tell you what happened,"_

_I closed my phone and walked towards the elevator. I pressed the button, but nothing happened. I waited for a minute but there was no sign of it arriving, so I turned for the stairs. I sighed at being fourteen levels from the bottom floor._

_I broke out at a frantic power walk, so as to not keep Sam waiting. Two minutes and two struggling lungs later I arrived at the bottom. I had no time to recover my breath so I darted straight for the entrance._

_Sam was already there, damn he must have sped. He didn't see me approaching. "Sam," I said, making the handsome boy jump. _

_The thought of telling the story made my eyes sting with fresh tears. I tried to choke them back, but they still came cascading down my cheeks._

"_Kurt, what happened?" asked the tall boy, grabbing my shoulders and pulling my into a fierce hug._

"_W-w-where's Quinn?" I stammered._

"_She drove me here, she said she will go home, if you wanted her here you would have called her yourself," He replied releasing me._

"_It was K-k-kar.." is said breaking down._

"_KAROFSKY?" growled the tall blonde._

"_Yeah," I said trying to clear my eyes, but new tears just took their place and continued clouding my vision._

"_Sit over here," he said guiding me to a lone bench._

_I sat down without question, and looked at the stunning boy. His eyes were filled with empathy, regardless of him not knowing what was going on._

"_He beat seven shades of shit out of Finn and Noah. They are both here. Finn is really bad, but Puck is worse. No one knows yet, can you not tell anyone for now?" I said all a little too fast, but the boy seemed to register._

"_If you don't want me to, of course I won't," he replied warmly, placing a hand gently on my chin. He wiped away my tears with thumb._

"_Sam please don't," I ordered._

"_Don't what?" he asked, a puzzled look etched on his defined features._

"_This," I replied. "I can't let myself get attached to someone like this. You are being so good to me, but I will only fall for you, just like I fell for Finn last year."_


	4. One Kiss From You

**This was rushed, I know it isn't as good as it could be, but this is just a small bit of practice for something bigger I have planned ****J**

**Chapter 4 - One Kiss From You.**

**Kurt's POV.**

"Kurt, you know what I'm going to say to you next," said the large mouthed youth.

I sat there confused, and I didn't hide my confusion. "Sam Evans, what are you talking about?"

"Kurt, I'm gay," he said, tears glazing his eyes.

I wasn't stunned that he was gay, but what I was stunned at is that he was telling me. Me of all people? Why me? We aren't close. The only things we have in common are Glee Club and Finn.

"Does Finn know?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"No, I planned on telling him this weekend, but that isn't going to happen," he replied, his voice trembling too. A lone tear ran down his face.

"Sam, why are you crying?" I pressed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You are the first person I have told, and its scary. I have known for years. I'm 17 years old, and I can't run from myself any longer. But I'm ashamed, I have let my parents down, I have let Quinn down. I'm a failure!"

"Sam Evans, don't you dare say that. And yes it is scary, but I have dealt with these feelings for as long as I can remember, but its gets easier, I promise," I said pulling the boy into a loose hug.

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe I just told him. He is the one person that I have told. I don't know why I told him? It just seemed right. I hope he doesn't realise I like him.

"Kurt, please don't.." I began.

"Sam, I would never tell anyone anything a friend has said to me in confidence. Please just know that,"

It was them words, they sent fire through me veins, and before I knew what I was doing, I had forced my lips upon the petite boy's own lips. I could feel him go rigid, and slightly return the kiss, before he backed off.

"Sam, this is too much for me to get me head around, and this should happen here. This is Lima, doing this in public is like murder," the countertenor said with a bitter sigh.

"I'm so sorry, I- I -I.." I started, but couldn't find the words to complete the sentence.

"Sam never apologize for having feelings for someone, you can't help who you like," when Kurt said them words, I instantly relaxed. The chic boy knows how to deal with situations like this very well.

"Thank you Kurt, you don't know how much it means to me that you said that," I replied honestly.

"Yes I do, Sam. Believe me. Mercedes helped me through many tough times. Honestly, I think I wouldn't be around anymore if it wasn't for that girl,"

"What do you me…" I tried to ask, but Kurt raised a finger a placed it to my lips, hushing me.

"Let's go and see Finn," he interjected and we rose from our positions on the bench, and walked into the hospital.

All the way to Finn's room my head was a wreck. I had a million different thoughts and feelings floating around it at once. From my feeling about Kurt, to how I could break up with Quinn to get with Kurt, whether Finn and Puck were going to be okay, and how I could approach Kurt, alone, again.

When we arrived at Finns room I saw Rachel and Mercedes sitting beside his bed. Rachel looked like she had been crying for hours, and although Mercedes also looked like she had been crying, she looked more composed than her Jewish friend. They nodded at me, greeting my sadly. When I turned to the bed I was horrified at the sight I saw. My knees went weak and I crumbled to the floor, tears filling up my eyes.

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder, it squeezed gently, and the absence of nails told me it was Kurt. I touched his hand back, acknowledging that he had come to comfort me, but when I did he pulled his hand away so fast I barely touched it.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" I heard Rachel say curiously.

I rapidly cleared the tears from my eyes, and choked back the rest that were ready to jump down my face. I stood up swiftly and looked at my three Glee Club friends. "This is my fault," I announced, guilt layering thickly in my proclamation.

"Sam, don't say that, how can you even know something like this was going to happen?" Rachel said, jumping up from her chair next to the hospital bed.

"It is," I tried reassuring them. I turned to Kurt. I wanted to make him understand, that all this was my fault. "I was meant to hang with Finn today, but I blew him off 'cause Quinn was being a bitch, saying we were never spending time together. If I was there this might not have happened. Two of us could have put up a far better fight,"

Fresh tears glazed my eyes. I stared intently at Kurt. His blue eyes stared back at me empathically and spoke, "No, Sam, if even Puck couldn't help him, then I don't think anyone else could have,"

"But then there would have been three of us!" I shot at him. His eyes narrowed.

"Sam, why are you saying this? We know it isn't your fault, please stop this, its ridiculous!" Kurt said his voice rising a little.

By this stage tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't feel any more guilty unless I had actually killed my two injured friends. Kurt stepped up to me, looking up into my eyes, he said, "Me, Rachel and Mercedes are having a sleepover at mine tonight, come along? It will help get your mind off of this,"

"We are?" said questioned Rachel behind Kurt.

"We are now. We need to. This has affected more of us than I thought. None of us should be alone, damn it, none of _deserve to be alone after what has just happened," _

"_Ok, cool. I'm going to go home and get ready then, what time should I come over?" I asked Kurt gratefully._

"_How is seven?" Kurt asked me._

"_Perfect, I will see you Guys then?" I said to the room._

"_Indeed," Rachel said, sounding a little happier._

"_Sure thang, Home Boy," said Mercedes._

_I went to exit the room but Kurt grabbed my wrist, "You have no way home, let me drive you. I need to go home and get the house ready and go to the store to get some food for us. Do you guys need a ride home?" he said letting go of my wrist and turning to the two girls._

"_No, thanks Kurt, but I'm going to stay here for a little while with Finn, your parents went to the cafeteria, they said they're going to have lunch there, I'll drive home when they come back," Rachel answered._

"_I'm good too, I'll get my parents to pick me up when Rachel leaves, I don't wanna leave her on her own," she explained warmly, and placed a comforting hand on Rachel's arm._

"_Ok, no problem, I'll see you guys around seven then?" Kurt asked for confirmation._

"_Yeah, sure Kurt, see you then Hon," Said Mercedes, while Rachel nodded her agreement._

"_Great, bye then," said Kurt, as I watched him I saw his eyes linger on Finn and I saw his knees shake a little. After a brief moment the small teen shook his head and exited the room. I followed suit waving to the two girls who sat in the hospital room._


	5. My First Kiss

Really short, but I wanted to get this chapter over with so I could start on number six J can feel something juicy coming on ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5 - My First Kiss.**

**Kurt's POV.**

I couldn't believe what had happened. It was surreal. I can't believe he likes me! And who ever said dreams can't be a reality? But should I be happy? I don't want to get too ahead of myself.

The car journey home was awkward. I sat there intent on driving, hardly daring to look at the cute blonde boy sitting in the seat next to me. He seemed to be doing the same, although every time I risked a glance, I saw him smile feebly and attempt to say something, but no words came out of his adorably large lips. In the end I thought I'd have to bit the bullet. Sam live another 15 minutes away, at a reasonable speed, I couldn't sit in silence for the rest of this car journey.

"Sam, look. I like you, I have since I saw you, but why me Sam?" I asked tentatively.

"Like you said we can't help who we like," he told me.

This statement threw me off guard. Did he mean what I thought he meant? Does he hate the fact that he likes me? I decided to pull into a Starbucks parking lot. When the car stopped I turned to look at him. He saw the hurt expression on my face and seemed confused.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Did I say something?" he asked frantically.

"You said that you can't help who you like," I began. "Does that mean that you don't want to like me, but you cant help it?"

An understanding expression fell across his face, swiftly followed by a sorrowful expression.

"No of course not, Kurt! I really like you, I just meant that I can't help liking you, however impractical it is, and how many problems it could make!" he said to me, his voice somersaulting into a high pitched noise.

"Ok, Blondie," I retorted believing him. From what all the other girls had said, especially Quinn, he never had a great way with words, unless he was singing. That voice, like velvet, its beautiful, I melt like butter every time I hear it. I went to pull out of the parking space I was occupying, but Sam grabbed my hand.

"Kurt, I really like you, I have never felt this way about another person, girl or boy. Can we go to my place for a little while, so we can talk about things?"

"Ok, not for long though, I really need go shopping," I replied sweetly.

"I'll go shopping with you, we can go now. Then get my stuff from mine, then straight to yours, and talk before the girls arrive," Sam said to me, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Errrr, OK?" I said a little taken aback.

"Kurt, I just really want to get to know you more, you're amazing."

That was it, I was butter and I had melted. I lunged forward and kissed the boy square on the lips. I could feel him smiling under my lips but nonetheless he still kissed back softly. This made me beam. When I backed away, I could see him glowing, but I turned puce. I had never lost control like that, unless I was seriously peeved, or screaming at Karofsky. I regained my posture, and turned back to the steering wheel.

"Kurt, that was amazing, thank you," said Sam, sounding more than delighted.

"For what?" I teased, surprising myself at my flirtatious attitude.

"For being there today, and for this," I said, gratitude filling his voice.

"Sam, if you didn't notice yet, I feel the same about you, but we will talk about this later. Now we have to go to the supermarket," I retorted smiling at the big lipped bomb shell.


	6. Baby I can See Your Halo

Chapter 6 - Baby I Can See Your Halo

Really had my doubts aboutt his one, but alas, here it is... R&R please :) XxX P.S thanks for any reviews that have been sent in... I'm open to ideas so if you want to see something happen and i think it fits, i may include it :)

* * *

**Kurt's POV.**

I was glad that Sam had came to the hospital. His revelations helped distract me from the days happenings for a little while, but when we were shopping in the supermarket, my mind drifted back to Finn and his saviour, Noah Puckerman. What if they aren't okay? What if the worst happens. And for what must have been the millionth time today, I started crying. I tried to turn away from Sam, but even though he was a little goofy at times, he was still sharp. He put a comforting hand around my shoulders, and held me close to his chest.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Sam. I'm such a wreck today," I blabbered.

"Kurt, I understand, I do, honestly, when my sister was in hospital getting a brain tumour removed, I was beyond worried, I cried for a day straight, until she woke up and was okay," Sam reassured me.

We walked around the supermarket aimlessly, picking up anything we thought the four of us might enjoy. After we had six bags of Doritos, and several flavours of dip, endless bags of candy, high in caffeine energy drinks, and lots of non-diet coke, we went to the check out. I was shocked to see who was behind the counter. Santana Lopez was smiling at us, which was strange, seeing as she rarely smiled at anyone unless they were experiencing emotional or physical pain.

"Hey Lady, how's it going?" she said cheerily.

"Not too bad, Santana, I didn't know you worked here!" I exclaimed, trying to seem pleased to be talking to her. Not that I wasn't, but I really wasn't in the mood to be explaining pleasantries with people I didn't even like that well.

"This is my first weekend, I'm so happy to have a job, but its so boring!" she complained.

I rolled my eyes mockingly, kind of. "But at least you are being paid for being bored, its more than me and Sam can say," I added forcing out a fake, yet convincing chuckle.

"I know right. So, what are you guys up to? I didn't know you hung out," she asked sweetly, but deep down I feared that she was digging for gossip.

"Finn sent us on a food run, Puck and Sam are over, but Sam volunteered to help out," I lied, I really didn't want to keep talking like this.

"Sounds cool, I may call over later after work, we can have a good gossip, I have such news, its unreal my homo amigo," she said with a devious wink.

"Sure, sounds great, Puck and Finn are going over to Puck's house later, but you are more than welcome to hang out, Cedes and Rachel will be over," I said regretting what I was saying straight away.

"I'm done at eight, so I'll go home and get some stuff and I'll be over. This is great, it seems like, what, ever since we last hung out?" she questioned waiting for me to agree with her, but I merely stared at her blankly, I had to say something.

"Santana, that because it has been forever. I can't remember the last time you said something to me that wasn't mean," I said, but in an honest tone.

"I know Lady, but I'm in a good place right now, it feels nice to be nice,"

What she said was shocking. Santana? Nice? Who'd have thought it? Seriously though, this is nice, I hope she stays nice.

When she had finished she bade us farewell and we left hastily, trying not to make it look obvious. Maybe though, we had gotten off lightly. At least she isn't being mean Santana. But I really shouldn't count my chickens.

"What was that all about?" the tall blonde boy beside me asked.

"I honestly don't know, but she seems to have reformed," I giggled, and beside me so did Sam.

We loaded the car trunk with the junk food we had bought, and disembarked from the supermarket. I drove to Sam's house, which was fifteen minutes away, and he jumped out, telling me he'd be right back. After ten minutes of waiting I saw him emerging from his front door.

"Look what I got," he said with a cheeky wink, as I pulled away from his driveway.

I looked to what he had in his hands. What I saw nearly made me crash the car. He had a large, almost full bottle of vodka.

"SAM EVANS!" I squealed.

"Relax, there's enough for all of us. We won't get that drunk, I promise,"

"Sure, sure, but if you vomit in my room, I swear on holy Gucci, you will never be welcome in my house again," I said trying not to chuckle.

"Whatever, Tinkerbell," he replied, winking once again.

If I was standing I would have fallen to the ground like a lead balloon. His face, his everything sent tendrils of attraction right through every inch of my body, a thing not even Finn could do that well. I turned on the radio and ordered Sam to pick a CD from my vast collection. When he went to put his chosen CD in the player, I tried my best to look at it, but he refused to let me see.

A song I knew all to well blazed out of the speaker, setting my ears alight with both embarrassment and a familiar sensation to dance will my legs could no longer hold me upright.

_All the single ladies,_

_All the single ladies,_

_All the single ladies,_

_No put your hands up._

I looked at Sam and he chuckled. He was evil, I was sure of it. No one could be that beautiful yet so funny and nice. Nothing is ever this too good to be true. But still, I wasn't going to add more depressing thoughts to my mind, I just skipped the song and searched for the song I loved most on the album. When I found it I saw Sam beam, he must love this song too. He took me, yet again, by surprise and started singign the first verse, in a pure and beautiful sound.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well Baby they are tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

I joined in and noticed how well our voices moulded. It was even better than mine and Rachel's and our voices were a perfect combination.

_It's like I've been awaken_

_Every rule I had you breakin_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray won't fade away_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't begin_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awaken_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray won't fade away_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo._

_When the song finished, I had tears in my eyes, not because of Finn, or Puck, but because the emotion Sam had put into this duet as astounding. It had been like he had practiced for this every day, because he knew this would happen. Was I starting to fall hard for this stunning boy?_


	7. Lose Yourself

Chapter 7 - Lose Yourself.

**Sam's POV.**

Truth be told, I was glad that I was distracting Kurt from the days events, and when he isn't sad, it makes me happy. We were just pulling into Kurt's driveway when I heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded like, "Dior, help me please".

"What did you just say?" I asked taken aback. Surely this wasn't going to be about the talk I wanted to have with him? Was it?

"Nothing, Sam," he said quickly.

"Come out of it Kurt, I'm not deaf!" I said, getting very irritated, very quickly.

"Ok, I'm just nervous. After everything that has happened today, and then what you told me. And to be honest, I have never had a talk with a guy like this," he said biting his lip sheepishly.

"Kurt, neither have I! Don't worry dude, we are in the same boat. We just have to try our best to make each other feel as comfortable as possible," I replied, my irritation subsiding almost instantly. I almost felt bad at getting so worked up and insulted to easily.

"And for the millionth time, Sam Evans, I'm saying thank you," he said, risking a faint smile.

I blushed at this and smiled widely. I only wanted to be there for him, now, and for as long as possible, but especially today, in his hour of need.

"Help me get all this shit in then?" Kurt said winking. Omg he swears.

"Sure, sure," I replied, arching my lips making it look like I was growling. This was a whole new side of Kurt. I have never seen him like this. Its hot.

I walked to the trunk and picked two of the four grocery bags filled with junk food up and carried it to the door as Kurt opened it. I smiled as the door swung open, and walked over the threshold, making for the kitchen. I turned the corner and saw the kitchen in sight, but tripped over a lone shoe just as I went to walk into the surgically clean kitchen. I managed to catch myself before I fell, but the grocery bags tore and their contents fell to the ground.

"Shit," I exclaimed, as I bent down to gather the assortment of candy, chips and dip, and fizzy beverages.

"Sam, what happened?" said Kurt as he rounded the corner to the kitchen.

This startled me. I jumped into the air, and landed on my feet, but not without knocking Kurt and his two grocery bags to the ground.

"Oh my Versace!" gasped Kurt. He had fallen on his behind, but sat with his legs spread wide, and had the two empty bags beside him.

"I'm so sorry Kurt! You made me jump!" I said lending him a hand.

"So you decided to attack me as punishment," he replied with a witty twinkle in his eye,

He went to grab my hand, but instead of pulling himself up, he yanked my arm with a surprising strength and pulled me to the ground with him. I landed next to him and the two of us laid there giggling.

"Come on, we better get this all off the floor," I said recovering from the fit of giggles that overcame me.

"Indeed, Lemonhead," Kurt directed at me.

"Less of that, you, TwinkerBell!" I said breaking out in a new wave of chuckles.

We were nearly done picking up the mess I had caused when there was one jar of dip left on the floor, though unlike the others this had smashed. Kurt went to grab the broken jar. I went to stop him, but I was too slow.

"Ouch, you little bitch," yelped the small pretty boy.

"Here let me look," I shuffled on my hands and knees over to the petite male-soprano.

I went to take his bleeding hand in mine. He pulled it back, but I refused to let him. He sported a small albeit deep cut on his middle finger. I took his finger and kissed it gently, wiping away his blood with my lips.

"Sam, please, not now," Kurt muttered quietly.

I looked up at him and saw him with a scared appearance on his face. The intimacy worried him.

**Kurt's POV**

**Oh MY DIOR. What was happening, I have to get him off me now. I couldn't let myself fall for the boy even more. **

"**Kurt, we have to talk. Now," the blonde boy said sternly.**

"**Okay, okay," I resigned. I knew it had to be done, sooner or later.**

"**Can we go somewhere more comfortable?"**

"**Follow me," I ordered.**

**I left the kitchen and once again I was back in the hallway, but instead of going towards the door, I opened a door directly opposite the kitchen, and went down the stairs to my basement bedroom.**

"**Wow, its changed since I was in here last," Stated Sam. Hw was obviously trying to break the tension, and thank god he was, because I didn't have it in me to even try.**

"**Yeah," I agreed. "I redecorated when Finn moved upstairs."**

"**Cool," He said not very enthusiastically.**

"**Sit down there," I said pointing to a sofa-bed. "I'm going to clean this up and find a band aid. I'll be two minutes,"**

**So I turned away from Sam and made for my en-suite bathroom. I turned on the lights and opened the door to the fresh smell of lemon and cinnamon scented air fresheners. I went straight to the tap and ran my finger under cold water, until it went numb, then found a band aid in my medicine cabinet and placed it on my small but painful wound. I look down to my sink and saw stains of blood. I had to clean it, I couldn't leave it there, its disgusting. So I cleaned it with Jif that I kept beside my toilet. Once I had cleaned off my blood I took a deep swallow and exited my bathroom, bracing myself for what was to come.**


	8. Let It Be

Sorry its been so long, I have had exams the last 2 weeks, so its been hard. This one is short, because I am quite busy at the moment, with Christmas coming up… Hope you like it.

Chapter 8 - Let It Be

**Kurt's POV.**

I didn't know what to do. Did I sit next to him? What did I say? Do I start the conversation, or does he? It was all becoming too much, but I knew it had to happen. Once I had braced myself, I exited my bathroom and walked into my room. Sam was still sitting in the sofa, but the blonde boy had his hands in his head.

"Sam?" I asked sheepishly, worried about the face I would be seeing, not wanting to deal with him crying. I mentally kicked myself for thinking that, as he had been there today through all of my tears.

"Kurt!" he shouted. I had obviously scared him.

He looked up at me, and I did indeed see tear tracks damp on his face. It was an odd picture to see. Sam never struck me as a crier. He usually seemed well composed and hard as nails. I sat down beside him and placed my hand gently on his cheek. I think I would be stupid if I didn't know what he was crying about.

"You hate yourself for being gay, don't you?" I said to him, not really asking him.

"Ho-" he went to ask me, but I cut him off.

"Because, Sam, believe it or not, I am gay too, and I went through the exact same thing too. The only thing I think is different about you is that you have a social standing in our school. And you are dating the prettiest girl in McKinley,"

**Sam's POV.**

Oh my god, I think I love him. He was beautiful, even when he was being deadly serious about something. He makes me feel better. He makes me feel. I snapped myself out of my reverie and looked at Kurt. His eyes shone like stars. He made me feel like there was a million butterflies in my stomach ready to break out.

"Kurt, you are amazing, I want to be with you," I told him, my voice shaking.

"Sam, I really like you too, and I would love to, but what about Quinn? She is one of my closest friends," he told me and my heart hit the floor, I was sure it was a rejection.

"But, but, Kurt, I think I love you," I had stood up abruptly, I didn't mean to say it, but it was the truth. He looked petrified.

"No, you don't," he said after a while, once he regained his composure.

"I do! I'm going to break up with Quinn! For you Kurt!" I pleaded.

He seemed lost in his own thoughts. I didn't really blame him, a lot had happened today. I was actually surprised that he hadn't caved more by now. After a few minutes of silence he stood up and placed his hands on my hips. Tendrils of heat rushed to my face. What was happening.

"Kurt," I said, but the pale boy placed his finger on my lips.

"I have one condition. You break up with Quinn, but you must also tell her why you are breaking up with her, and about you," the boys proposition made me feel sick, but maybe it was worth it. There was no maybe about it, he _is worth it. I would gladly be thrown in a dumpster just to hold the small soprano in my arms._

"_Deal," I replied. _

_Kurt beamed at me and planted his lips passionately on mine. Was this going to be the start of something beautiful and amazing? I broke the kiss and placed a finger softly on his temple. He looked deep into my eyes and saw the lone tear of happiness that rolled down my face._

_We cuddled for about twenty minutes when the small boy broke away from me and checked his watch. It was half six already. The girls would be here soon. We tidied up the house and prepared some karaoke games on Finn's x box. At seven sharp the doorbell rang. The girls had arrived._


	9. Just Friends

This, I think, is not the best chapter in the world. But alas, here it is J im open to any suggestions and requests, and song requests, because there will be a fair bit of songs in the next few, I think. Also I am a song-writer too, so I am thinking of including some original material too… But im not sure J

Chapter 9 - Just Friends

**Kurt's POV.**

Sam and I went to answer the door to the two girls. When I answered the door I was stunned at what I saw. Rachel was in the process of shoving a large bottle of ready made Cosmopolitan into her small over night bag. She looked up at me and smiled innocently and invited herself over the threshold into my hallway.

"Rachel, well this is a new side," Sam said to the Jewish girl.

"Well when times get though, everyone deserves a little drink," she beamed.

"Indeed, but Sam too care of that, but the more the merrier we will be," I interjected.

"Damn right, white boy," said Mercedes putting an arm on my shoulder and giving me a look as if she was asking how I was.

"Mercedes, don't look at me like that, I'll be fine, Finn and Puck are in good hands," I said. "Oh and Santana is coming over"

I felt the need to add that bit as quickly as possible, just in the hope that Mercedes and Rachel wouldn't hear it. But the looks of shock and indignation on their faces showed that they had indeed heard me.

"KURT HUMMEL!" screeched Rachel. "WHY ON EARTH?"

I invited them into the sitting room and gestured for them to find a seat. Sam sat rather close to me, which made Mercedes give me a questioning look. I made sure I moved to the opposite end of the sofa, then explained our encounter with Santana in the supermarket.

"Oh, I see, but you said she was being nice?" Rachel questioned, sounding half convinced and half sceptical.

"Yeah, she was, and come on, she isn't going to cause trouble in someone else's house," Sam said, sounding not entirely convinced.

Just as I went to give my input, I heard the front door open and Carole shout my name. I stood up, smoothed my Gucci shirt and made to greet her in the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, I saw that my dad wasn't with her.

"Hey Carole, what's up? Where's dad?" I asked.

"Still at the hospital, he will be home later. Can you help me with the groceries?" She asked, sounding a little exasperated.

"Carole, the girls are staying over, and Sam, just to get out minds off today," I told her this rather than asked her.

"That's fine sweetie," she said. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been getting better, Sam helped me a lot, he has been great," I replied.

"You are liking Sam then?" Carole asked me.

"Oh, I don't know, he's friends with Finn, and he's going out with Quinn,"

"He's with Quinn? I thought he was, you know?" I knew exactly what she meant.

"I don't know, but we shall see, but please don't tell dad! He is way to protective when it comes to these things!" I said sternly.

"Mom's the word kiddo," she giggled, seemingly for the first time all day.

"Carole, go up stairs and have a sleep, today has taken everything out of you. I can do this," I told her, feeling sorry for her.

"Thanks so much honey," she said and kissed my forehead before exiting the kitchen and went upstairs to sleep.

"SAM. I NEED YOUR HELP!" I called pleasantly.

He arrived in the kitchen quicker than I had expected and looked at me clearly wondering what I needed his help for.

"What's up?" he asked confusedly.

"Help me with the groceries," I said winking.

"You called me out so I could be your slave?" he said playfully.

"Well, now you can get a taste of how high maintenance I am," I turned to him and he kissed my passionately. "Wow, now I am contemplating being your slave, Mister."

"Mmmm I like the sound of that," he said gently biting my ear.

"Not now though, we can't do this around them," I said worry instantly seeping its way through my mind.

"Fine," the blonde boy moaned. "But tonight when they go to bed, you're mine."

"Whatever you want," I said biting his bottom lip promiscuously.

**Sam's POV.**

**Wow, I was falling hard for this guy. He is just so damn amazing, in every way possible. The two of us had put away the groceries that Finns mom had brought home, and we were now making dinner for the two girls. Kurt kept going on about how he refuses to eat anything this late, but today was an exception. When we had cooked egg fried rice we called the two girl into the kitchen.**

"**Wow, what smells so damn good?" exclaimed Mercedes.**

"**Oh egg fried rice! It looks delicious," beamed Rachel.**

"**Made with our own sweat and blood," I smiled.**

"**Sam do you really insist on putting them off the food?" giggled Kurt.**

"**I suppose," I said letting out a little chuckle and dug into my portion of the exceptionally smelling food.**

"**Oh wow guys, this is fantastic! I never knew you could cook Sam," Rachel said, sounding very shocked.**

"**He can't! he supervised!" said Kurt giving me a fond glance. It took all of my self control not to take him downstairs to his basement bedroom and do unmentionable things to him. Instead I just giggled and admitted that it was the truth.**

**Just when we had finished our dinner, we heard the front door open and the familiar voice of Burt Hummel shouting, "Kurt! You home?"**

"**In the kitchen dad," the beautiful boy called back.**

**When Burt rounded the corner into the kitchen, he seemed taken aback at our presence. But he readjusted his shocked face to a face of relief when he caught the aroma of food.**

"**Hi Mr. Hummel," Rachel and Mercedes said in unison.**

"**Hi," I said sheepishly. The man put the fear of god in me, he was so protective of his two sons.**

"**Hi guys, what's for dinner?" he asked eagerly.**

"**Egg fried rice, Dad" Kurt replied fetching his dad a plate, and piling it with a healthy portion of rice.**

"**Thanks son," he said tiredly and began tucking into his large dinner.**

"**How is all at the hospital?" I asked, trying to make conversation.**

"**Not too bad, the doctor said that Puckerman was looking better, but Finn was still in pretty bad shape, but nothing should stop him from making a full recovery," said the bald man beside me.**

**Once he had told us that things were a little better an invisible weight disappeared from the room, that I hadn't noticed had been present. I even noticed that Mercedes but particularly Kurt and Rachel seemed relieved.**

**For a while there was no sound but that of Burt eating his dinner. This long silence was broken by the ringing of the doorbell.**

"**That must be Santana," announced Kurt, rising from his perch and going to fetch the door.**

"**I take it you guys are staying the night?" Burt asked.**

"**We are indeed, is that ok Mr Hummel?" I asked.**

"**It is, but, you, my friend, are either gay and after my son or straight and after one of these girls, so you me sleep in Finn's room," he said with a little smile.**

**I didn't know what to say. He was right about one thing, but I wasn't going to admit it. I valued my life too much. Instead I just said, "I'm just a friend of Kurt's and Finn's, I have a girlfriend,"**

**The man could obviously hear my nerves, and so apparently could Mercedes and Rachel as they had broad grins on their face, as if they found my fear amusing. I just shot the dirty looks and excused myself and went to the bathroom.**

**In the hallway I saw Kurt. He was accompanied by Santana and Brittany. Santana was sobbing into Brittany's shoulder, while Kurt rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. I knew instantly what had happened. Puck had been going out with Santana, and Kurt had told her what had happened. I was genuinely surprised that she hadn't gone into overdrive and demanded Karofsky's balls on a silver platter.**

**I went to turn away, but Kurt had caught me watching the scene. He left Santana with Brittany patting her shoulder dumbly and approached me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom. I was quite taken aback, as I really didn't think this was the time for these shenanigans. When I went to tell Kurt this he just told me to be quiet and listen.**

"**I told her about Puck and Finn," he said quietly, looking as if he might at any moment burst into new tears, but instead he just put his head on my shoulder.**

**We stayed there for about a minute when there was a loud knock on the door.**

"**Jesus Sam, hurry up in there," Mercedes diva voice boomed through the door.**

"**Two seconds," I shouted back in a panic. I went to flush the toilet but Kurt stopped me.**

"**Don't," he said. "I'll drag her in here to make it look like was wanted to have a conversation with her as well,"**

**In my eyes the boy was a genius. If that was me I would have panicked and blurted the truth out. But Kurt had a head on his shoulders, so he stayed calm and collected. So, I walked out and I saw Mercedes outside the door. Santana and Brittany were nowhere to be seen. **

"**There you are white boy, its about time! You better not have stunk the place up in there!" she blasted out at me.**

"**Kurt is in there, he wants to talk to you," that was all I said and walked away, leaving Mercedes standing there confused.**

**I was shaking, I had narrowly escaped getting caught with Kurt for the first time. If every time was going to be like this, I had to brace myself now. It was torture, but I suppose it had to be done. Giving my head a hard shake I made my way back to the Hummel's kitchen.**


	10. Get The Party Started

Chapter 10 - Get The Party Started.

**Sam's POV.**

When I got back into the kitchen I noticed a sad faced Santana sitting at the kitchen table with Rachel and Brittany. Burt Hummel was nowhere to be seen. I presumed he didn't want to hang around with a bunch of hormonal teenagers. I walked over to Santana and placed a hand on her shoulder, and comforted her just as I had comforted Kurt.

"It'll be ok, Santana. The doctor said they were more stable," I said, trying my best to drag her mood back up.

"I know, I know, but I'm just really scared," she whimpered.

"Well tonight will cheer us up," I said bending down to her ear so I could talk without risk of Burt hearing. "And we have alcohol,"

"You brought some too?" she said stunned at everyone being so dare devilish.

"You brought more?" I said stunned, letting my voice get louder than I should have allowed.

"I stole some from work, they have loads there, so I figured that they wouldn't miss a few bottle of wine and a half bottle of vodka," she replied smiling a little.

"Wow, first day on the job and you are stealing alcohol," I said giving her a cheeky elbow in the shoulder.

"Well what can I say, I'm too good to pay for it," she replied with a little giggle. Rachel laughed too, while Brittany just sat there with her head on Santana's, looking just as vacant as ever.

"Now there's the Santana that we all know," I said winking at her cheekily.

She smiled hugely at this. Being able to help two people today made me feel warm inside. I didn't get the butterfly feeling I felt when I comforted Kurt, but it still made me feel great. I was never the type of person that usually made people feel good when they were down.

**Kurt's POV.**

I told Mercedes, I had too. She was my best friend. She also wouldn't have stopped questioning me about me being alone with Sam in a bathroom, but I supposed it was all for the best, and at least I had someone else to talk to about it, and possibly gossip about it with. When I exited the bathroom I walked back to the kitchen to see Mercedes talking almost silently with Sam. He looked petrified, which meant she was obviously threatening Sam, telling him how she would cut him if he even harmed a hair on my head. I smiled broadly thanking Gucci that I had such a great friend.

After staring at Mercedes and Sam for a while I turned my attention to Santana, Brittany and Rachel. They were all deep in conversation, they were obviously planning something. I walked quietly up to Rachel, who had her back to me and bent down low to her ear.

"And what might we be planning, Berry?" I said slyly, a smirk on my face. She shrieked and jumped so high out of her chair I probably would have been able to catch her.

"Kurt. Hummel. You asshole!" she said jabbing my in the chest with her finger.

"You didn't answer my question Rachel Berry," I teased.

"Well seeing as Santana and Brittany are the best dancers and me you and 'Cedes are the best singers, we were thinking of making a new routine, and showing it to the Glee Club next week," she replied.

I liked that idea, it would be fun, especially practicing the routine while we were all inebriated. I smiled at them and excused myself while I talked to Mercedes and Sam, I really thought they needed to be split up by now otherwise Cedes will scare Sam away for good.

**Sam's POV**

Oh my god, this chick is petrifying! But hilarious at the same time. Until Kurt finally came and intervened she was telling me how she would flatten my with her fists, that apparently would give Karofsky's a run for their money. That I didn't doubt, she seemed strong, and determined to protect her best friend in the world.

Once Kurt had torn a worked up Mercedes away from me, we all went down to Kurt's basement boudoir. All the girls except Mercedes seemed amazed at his huge, clean bedroom. It surprised my that Rachel had never been down here, but when I went to question the Jewish girl about this she didn't even need a question directed at her, seeing as all of us were looking at her surprise.

"Me and Kurt never got on much, so when I was visiting Finn, we had to stay upstairs," she said as if we should've known.

There was a slight awkward shift in the way Kurt sad his next words, which made me smile, "Well times have changed, Rachel you're a great girl, and I'm glad to have gotten to know you more today." when he finished he moved over to her and gave her a hug. She beamed widely at him.

"Ok, so lets get this Karaoke machine up and going!" said Mercedes behind me. There was a cheer of agreement in the room and Mercedes and Santana rushed to the microphones, while I turned on the TV so the lyrics could be displayed.

"Wait, I have to connect my Ipod" said Kurt and went to plug his shiny Ipod touch into the silver machine.

"What song San?" asked Mercedes to the sexy Latina.

"Put it in A Love Song, GIRL," belted Santana. There was a cheer from Kurt who I knew was a huge Alicia Keys fan, Brittany just bobbed along as the music started.

_Eh you M, what up S,_

_What you want?_

_Want them to say._

The continued singing the upbeat song, and I had to say their voices moulded perfectly. When they finished we all cheered heartily and Brittany stood up, and grabbed my hands so I was standing up. She wanted to sing with me.

"What will we sing Sammy?" I thought for a second, and picked up Kurt's Ipod looking for the song I had in mind. When I found it I pressed play. A dance introduction blasted through the room, and when Brittany heard it she squealed. I knew she loved Adam Lambert. We began dancing funnily and when the time cam to sing Brittany started. Her voice was very good, she had just the voice for this song. We sang the first chorus together and then when my turn to sing came we turned to our spectators. They were boogying in their seats, but I only had eyes for Kurt. When the song ended there was silence as the rest of the room started at me in a "What are you thinking" kind of way. But then Brittany came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"That was amazing Sammy, thank you," she said giving me a swift kiss on the cheek.

This seemed to break the others out of their reveries and a raucous chorus of cheers and applause broke out, which, for just three people was immense. We all sang one more song until Kurt stood up and left the room, leaving everyone puzzled. We were left in silence for five minutes until he came back with a tray full of blood red drinks. _Cosmos, I thought. Now the party was starting._


	11. When All Is Said Annd Done

**This is a short one, dunno if im proud of it, but sure here it is anyways. **** hope you enjoy, please R&R, reviews are lovage **** Much more to come though, and it will get far more mushy and adult after this i think **

**Chapter 11 – When All Is Said And Done. **

**Kurt's POV.**

Now the party was starting, and I was getting excited. Brittany was busy perfecting choreography for this number we were going to put together, which was hilarious as she was getting very drunk, very quickly. She tried doing a pirouette and as soon as she landed she fell to the ground, this just made us all chuckle till we cried. She got back to her feet insisting she was okay but stumbled several times before we actually believed her. Sam was sitting apart from everyone, on my bed, looking a little lonely. Felling a little guilty that he was the only other guy I went and sat with him.

"Hey, Sam, you look upset, what's up?" I asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing at all, Kurt, why do you ask?" he replied, putting a fake smile across his face.

"Get up, we're going for a walk," I said grabbing him by the hand and escorting out of my room, to which earned a high pitched wolf whistle from Santana.

"Simmer down ladies, I'm just a little drunk, Sam is taking me for a walk," I insisted, wishing I hadn't said it automatically when I saw a suspicious glare shine across Mercedes' face.

"Touch my boy and I'll cut you, Blondie!" she spat at Sam.

"Mercedes I'm not silly enough to piss you off," Sam said, his words slurring.

"Good boy," she said with a cheeky wink.

After we had exercised ourselves from my room we walked up stairs to the hallway and to the front door. We put on our coats and left the house, walking over the street. After a minute of walking in silence, I finally stopped Sam and stared at him deep in the eyes.

"Sam you can tell me what's wrong, you know that right?" I told him, trying to sound as earnest as possible.

"I know, Kurt, but things are just getting really confusing and hard for me at the moment," he said, placing his hand sweetly on my face and cupping my cold cheek in his warm hand. Tendrils if heat flowed through my face. But fear bubbled in the pit of my stomach. Was he going to end things between us before they had already begun?

"Sam, are you having second thoughts about us?" I asked sounding a little angrier than I actually was.

"No, absolutely not, never!" he said, stumbling for words. "But, Kurt, you know it is going to be hard for me to explain this to Quinn, I'm scared of hurting her, after all she's been through, she deserves to be happy,"

"Sam, Quinn is one of my dearest friends, so believe me when I tell you that it is going to hurt me as much as it is going to hurt you when you tell her that you are seeing me," I told him, trying to reassure him.

"I know, Kurt, but I really don't want to hurt her, I love her, she is an amazing girl, and an amazing girl friend, this will crush her when I tell her," when he told me this my stomach knotted.

"Well then, Sam Evans, if you love her so much, just forget about me then," I roared and stormed off to the house leaving him all alone, in the dark.

What had I done? I had tossed away the one person that I could have had a real future with. The one person who I think I love. But surely there was no other alternative? Surely I did the right thing. These thoughts occupied me all the way home. When I went to open the door, I turned to see if Sam had followed. I looked up to the top of the hill I had just walked down, and surely enough the handsome jock was at the top, but he wasn't walking, he was just standing there. Guilt attacked my heart, tears burned my eyes, but I turned away and walked into the warm embrace of my cosy house.

**Sam's POV.**

What had I done? I have just thrown away everything. Kurt was everything to me. Sure, I love Quinn, but not in the way Kurt had assumed. How can I not love her? She was empathic, caring, sweet, warm, welcoming. But she wasn't Kurt. She wasn't even in Kurt's league. I loved her as a friend, but now I can't even tell Kurt that.

These thoughts plagued me all the way to the hill that lead to the Hummel household. Do I do in? Do I ring Kurt first? Instead I just stood at the top of the hill, while tears stung my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I had never experienced tears for this reason before.

As I stood at the top of the hill, I tried to clear my head, but instead I just removed my phone from my pocket and dialled Kurt's number. It rang three times until he answered.

"Sam," he said. His voice was thick with tears.

"Kurt, please don't hang up, please just let me in, let me explain myself," I pleaded.

"Come down, I'll open the door" he told me, my heart jumping to my chest in relief.

So, I walked down the hill towards the Hummel house, towards Kurt, I was going to make him see just how much he means to me, and how no one could ever change that, no matter who they were, or what would happen. That we will always be together, even when we are apart. That he will be in my heart forever, no matter what could happen.


	12. We'll Be Alright

SORRY for not updating in a long time, over 2 weeks I think, I've had a lot of stuff and stress going on at the moment... but alas, here is chapter 12. As a review said, the last chapter accomplished nothing, I agree, it was just filler, so I'm hoping that this one will turn out to be a little better, but I suppose filler is needed in ever story. A reviewer has also given me an idea for this chapter, but I'm not going to include it in this chapter, but later on in the story. This chapter is where things will become a little more risqué, not overly risqué, but its making way for what is to come... I've been thinking about how long I want this story to be, and honestly I have no idea, I would appreciate feedback on how much more ya'll would like, and again, suggestions would be cool, as I an already interested in putting some of the few that were already given into the story. anyways, enjoy, thanks everyone for reviewing, it means the world to me, please keep it up .

**Chapter 12 – We'll Be Alright**

**Kurt's POV.**

I watched Sam approach the house from the sitting room window and saw that he looked more upset than I had ever seen him in my life. It tore my heart in two. I had made him feel like that. This made me feel like a monster, but I bit that back and went to answer the door as I saw him walk up to my front door. When I opened the door I smiled feebly at him, but he looked too upset to do anything but pout.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, I never meant to act like that, but you have to understand where I am coming from," I said as he stepped sheepishly into my hallway.

"I know Kurt, but you also have to understand that Quinn has and continue to mean a lot to me. Yes I love her, but not in the way you think. We have helped each other out of many tough patches, but I don't love her in the way that you are assuming," Sam said to me, and my heart fell. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he was going to love her as a friend after spending almost the last several months together.

"I know, Sam, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" I asked, almost pleading.

"How could I ever not forgive you Kurt Hummel?" the tall blonde boy said to me, arching his neck and planting a kiss on my lips. Again, flames erupted in every part of my body, but I pushed him away from me.

"Not here, what if my father, or Carole came down and saw?" I told him, worry heavy in my voice.

"Shit, sorry, I forgot," the blonde boy said to me apologetically.

"Sam, I think we need to speak to the girls downstairs, and ask them not to repeat anything to Quinn, because she till murder the both of us if she found out we were doing this before you guys broke up,"

"I agree, Quinn can be dangerous," Sam replied, letting out a goofy giggle, which turned out to be infectious as I was soon chuckling with him.

**Sam's POV**

Wow, Kurt and I had got through our first little tiff, even before we were booth officially together. He was a fierce opponent, maybe that's where Quinn learned from. This thought made me giggle silently to myself, as we walked down to Kurt's underground boudoir. When we got down there the girls clearly had had more to drink, and quickly enough I saw the alcohol Santana had provided sitting on a table near Kurt's bed.

They didn't notice we were there until Kurt let out a loud growl in his throat, to try and catch their attention. As soon as he did this there was silence, and the girls turned to look at the source of the noise.

"Girls, myself and Sam have a massive favour we wish to ask of you," Kurt said, taking my hand in his.

"Well, spit it out then boys," Rachel said, leaning on Mercedes for support, as she could not, evidently, support herself entirely on her own. This made me want to chuckle, but I bit the chuckle back because what Kurt was about to ask was very serious.

Kurt explained out dilemma to the four inebriated girls before us. At first they seemed shocked of what we were asking of them, but as Kurt elaborated a little bit more they seemed to ease up to the idea.

"If it's what you want, of course we will do it," Rachel said almost soberly. The other three murmured their agreement and automatically went back to their drunken dancing.

"Well that went well, didn't it?" I said turning to Kurt.

"It has appeared to, but we still can't put much faith in what they say, they are drunk at the moment, we'll just have to speak to them again," Kurt replied, giving me stern eyes.

"Well now look who's being the kill joy," I said to Kurt, giving him a flirty look.

"Quiet, Evans, let's get a drink," he said dragging me over to my bag was and extracted the vodka I had brought over.

"On the hard stuff already are we?" I said planting a rough kiss on Kurt's porcelain cheek.

"There's no better way to party, my dear," Kurt replied placing his arms around my waist and grabbing my ass with horny fury. All of a sudden I shoved him away, giving him shocked eyes.

"We can't do that here, not in front of them," I said, shock weighing my voice.

"Sam Evans, I would do it anywhere with you, and not care in the slightest," Kurt told me, and forced his soft lips upon my own, kissing me with a rough passion I didn't know he was capable of.

When he broke away from the kiss, he bent low and picked up the bottle of vodka that he had thrown on the bed so he could grab me in that amazing but inappropriate way. Giving me a wink he got two shot glasses and filled them to the top. Wow this night was going to be amazing. He handed me one of the glasses and we counted to three. On three we threw the vodka to the back of our throats and swallowed. The burn was almost incapacitating, but it disappeared as soon as it came. I looked towards Kurt and he had a grimace of disgust etched on his beautiful face.

"This make you feel better?" I said, grabbing him y the hands and forcing him closer to me. I bent down and kissed him deeply, or tongues exploring every millimetre of each other's mouths.

"Oh wow, I could get drunk on that alone," Kurt said when he pulled away from the wet embrace I forced upon him.

"Well maybe we will be getting even drunker tonight then," I winked at him. He blushed at this but I simply placed another swift kiss on his rose lips and turned to pour myself more vodka, this time with coke. I gave him one more quick look and another wink and walked off to join the girls, leaving him standing there reeling in feelings, which I was sure were the same as what I were feeling.

**Kurt's POV**

I just stared after him, passion and fire burning in my veins. I couldn't even feel Santana poking me trying to snap me out of my stupor until she slapped me round the face.

"Hey, Kurt, come dance," she said to me once she had my attention.

"Two seconds Santana, I need another drink," I told her, pouring myself another vodka shot and downing it straight away.

"Oh trying to find some Dutch courage are we?" She asked elbowing me as I coughed and gagged because of the vile sensation of vodka working its way down my throat.

"Santana, I need nothing of the sort," I said dramatically, making Santana Lopez laugh gleefully.

"Well in that case, I'll have a shot too," she said winking at me.

I poured myself and Santana a shot and followed the same routine that Sam and I had. Counted to three and shoved the powerful liquid to the back of our throat. This time the liquid seemed to glide down my throat with ease, as I had done two already. Santana just shrugged the pungent drink off with a smack of her lips and poured herself a decent portion of vodka and mixed it with coke. I just stood there awestruck, watching her bounce straight back and take more. She had obviously done this more times than I had.

"Let's dance, stud" she said taking my hand and bringing me over to the girls and Sam. Just as we had got to the faux dance floor the song changed and my heart skipped a beat. Single Ladies blasted over the stereo. This meant one thing. I had to dance. I got into my positions and began dancing like a mad man. I paid no attention to anyone in the room and other than the music there was no other sound but the sound of hollering and whooping. Halfway during the song I decided to risk a glance at Sam and saw that he too was enjoying the spectacle. I threw his a quick smile and a cheeky wink and he beamed at me. After three minutes of solid dancing the music stopped and I stood there panting. I could barely breathe. When I finally caught my breath I looked up at my tiny audience, and they broke out in applause, all except Sam. He just walked up to me and gave me a rough kiss and whispered into my ear, "You have no idea how turned on I am right now, Kurt Hummel."


End file.
